In the related art, a device that calculates a potential risk based on a collision prediction time (Time To Collision: TTC) which is a physical quantity indicating the degree to which the current host vehicle approaches to a preceding vehicle, and performs a driving assistance such as a braking control and a steering control in response to a calculated potential risk has been well known (referring to Patent Literature 1, for example).